


Trust building exercise

by pony_bot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dubious Consent, Fluid Sexuality, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Лучшие капитаны навсегда» попадают в ситуацию, когда только слаженная командная работа поможет им воссоединиться с любимым экипажем. Первые успехи Родимуса и Мегатрона на пути достижения взаимопонимания в командующем составе Лост Лайта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust building exercise

— Потрудись объяснить мне, Родимус, почему ты отправил весь командующий состав на разведку и оставил Магнуса за главного? — спросил Мегатрон, следуя за Родимусом по извилистому коридору внутри обнаруженного на радаре астероида. У него не было ни малейшего желания и более того, объективной причины лезть сюда и проверять, нет ли на астероиде жизни. Но Родимус, конечно же, имел ценное мнение по любому случаю, и проще было махнуть рукой, чем спорить.  
— Потрудись не задавать мне дурацких вопросов, — ответил Родимус. — Это упражнение на доверие, скажи спасибо, что я не поставил тебя в пару с Вирлем.  
— Почему я должен благодарить за это?  
— Он тебя недолюбливает.  
— Какая неожиданность.  
Родимус сделал свое лицо «как я устал от этого сарказма» и, оказавшись на распутье в обшитом железными листами подземном коридоре, свернул направо.  
— Воа, смотри! Тут точно кто-то жил, — сделал он вывод, обнаружив вход в комнату, наполненную каким-то оборудованием. На некоторых панелях под слоем пыли еще виднелись кнопки и горящие мониторы, свидетельствовавшие о работе систем.  
— То есть до этого у тебя такой мысли не возникало? — спросил Мегатрон.  
Родимус не отреагировал и подошел к расположенной в центре комнаты арке, напоминавшей деактивированный космический мост.  
— Как думаешь, эта штуковина работает?  
— Какой нам от нее толк?  
— В тебе совсем нет исследовательского начала, — Родимус активировал коммлинк и доложил Персептору о находках. — С таким настроем мы никогда не найдем Рыцерей Кибертрона, Мегз.  
Персептор с кем-то переругивался на соседнем канале коммлинка и, кажется, пропустил сообщение от Родимуса. Отчетливо можно было разобрать «ничего там не нажимай, Вирль», Персептор явно очень настаивал.  
— Ладно, мне надоело. Пошли отсюда, — скомандовал Родимус, насмотревшись на пыльное оборудование и неактивную рамку портала. Мегатрон впервые за долгое время с ним полностью согласился и, развернувшись, направился обратно в коридор, но в этот момент дверь перед ним закрылась. Оставшийся у него за спиной Родимус тоже заметил перемены в обстановке: арка начала слабо светиться изнутри, и с каждым кликом свет становился все ярче.  
— Это ты что-то нажал? — спросил Родимус, отшатнувшись от устройства.  
— Нет, может быть, это ты на что-то наступил?  
Родимус посмотрел себе под ноги и не нашел на полу никаких кнопок. Где-то под потолком помещения активировался микрофон, и переводчик расшифровал сообщение о начавшейся эвакуации, за которым последовал обратный отсчет.  
— Мегз, ломай дверь! — скомандовал Родимус. — Лост Лайт, прием, у нас проблемы! Пока не знаю какие, но… Мегатрон, чем тебя заправляют, дверь до сих пор целая!  
— Задай этот вопрос кибертронскому правосудию, — отозвался Мегатрон и отпихнул вызвавшегося помочь Родимуса от двери, трансформируясь в танк.  
Отсчет уже подходил к концу, и свет от арки становился все ярче, уже заполнив всю комнату. Связь с кораблем сбоила, а первый выстрел Мегатрона только немного повредил обшивку двери. Родимус вновь попытался помочь ему с огневой мощью, но Мегатрон решил пойти на таран. Отступив, чтобы не мешать, Родимус почувствовал, как его тянет назад, по направлению к арке, и вцепился в Мегатрона, явно не помогая ему.  
— Ну нет, я не хочу угодить с тобой в негативную зону! Или в то измерение, куда ссылают за черную магию. Лост Лайт, прием! Нас телепортирует!  
Мегатрон начал терять сцепление с полом и трансформировался, пытаясь схватиться за любую доступную поверхность. Но это не помогло: когда отсчет дошел до конца, связь оборвалась окончательно, а открывшийся портал затянул внутрь их обоих.

***

Родимус осмотрелся. Свет, вызвавший сбой в работе оптики, погас, комнаты в недрах астероида вокруг него больше не было видно. Кругом была только пустыня и скрипящий от старости Мегатрон, пытавшийся подняться с земли. Не самая приятная ситуация.  
— Ну что ж, нас телепортировало, — рассудил Родимус, уперев руки в бока.  
— Изумительное наблюдение, капитан, — прокомментировал Мегатрон и, поднявшись, активировал космическую карту.  
— Думаю, Перси сейчас что-нибудь сообразит, и нас подберут, — высказал предположение Родимус. Мегатрон покачал головой и показал ему карту, отметив маячком их местоположение.  
— Они не имеют понятия, где мы находимся.  
Родимус уставился на карту, пытаясь разыскать на ней галактику, в которой остался Лост Лайт. Мегатрон тут же услужливо отметил луну, на которой они остановились, маячком другого цвета. По разумению Родимуса, это было примерно на другом конце космоса.  
— Единственным путем назад будет проход через гравитационную сингулярность. Не думаю, что тебе захочется предпринять путешествие длиной приблизительно в сотню лет, если не…  
— О, я уже заволновался, что мы угодили в другое измерение, — наконец, отреагировал Родимус.  
— Ты всегда перебиваешь собеседников на полуслове?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Родимус. — Только когда длина предложения начинает превышать 150 символов за один раз, потому что чаще всего это какой-то пункт устава.  
— Понятно, — Мегатрон, кажется, переставал даже слушать собеседника, если длина предложения начинала превышать 150 символов, но вовремя реагировал на окончание фразы.  
— Можешь считать, что мы спасены в любом случае, — уверенно заявил Родимус, не обратив на блеклую реакцию Мегатрона никакого внимания.  
— Вот как.  
— Пока ты болтал, я запустил сканирование на наличие сети, подключился к ней, загрузил карты главных городов планеты, узнал действующую валюту, государственный язык, здесь, кстати, один государственный язык…  
— Космический порт, предоставляющий услуги межпространственных перемещений в 40 милях на запад, — проинформировал Мегатрон. — Мне нравится правило 150 символов.  
— Вау, одобрение от пыльного старца, — Родимус встал напротив Мегатрона, скрестив манипуляторы на груди.  
— Если это должно было ранить мои чувства, то мне доводилось слышать оскорбления поискуснее, — все так же скучающе ответил Мегатрон, едва бросив на него взгляд. Но лицо Родимуса почему-то становилось все более злорадным.  
— 40 миль на запад, huh? — уточнил Родимус. — Напомни, какая там у тебя альтформа?  
Выражение лица, которым Мегатрон ответил на все его вопросы, Родимус называл «slightly annoyed old man». У этого выражения было много градаций и Рэтчет, например, стартовал сразу с «horribly furious old bastard», пропуская более легкие вариации.  
— Танк, — Родимус указал на Мегатрона пальцем. — Значит, в среднем дорога займет у тебя примерно полчаса…  
— Ты можешь уже перейти к той части, где ты приглашаешь меня в свой салон, победоносно заявляя, что у тебя это займет пять минут.  
— Вообще-то пятнадцать.  
— Теперь прибавь к своему весу половину веса танка, проверь дороги, сделай поправку на гравитацию и пересчитай заново.  
— Пфф, — Родимус упер оба манипулятора в бедренную секцию. — Это что, какой-то экзамен?  
Мегатрон пожал плечами, каким-то образом умудрившись придать этому движению саркастичный вид.  
— Мне показалось, мы дискутируем насчет того, как нам лучше добраться до космодрома.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой «дискутировать», потому что мы делаем то, что говорю я, и это недоразумение заканчивается в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Aye, captain, — неожиданно быстро сдался Мегатрон, пустившись в обратный путь по шкале выражений лиц старых трансформеров. Лихо добравшись до «is he sleeping or already dead?» он, как и следовало из названия, перестал принимать какое-либо участие в происходящем.  
Родимус не стал разбираться, что именно в поведении Мегатрона заставило его мотор недовольно набрать обороты, и трансформировался, после чего распахнул дверцу. Салон кибертронской альтформы, следовало заметить, не отличался повышенным комфортом для пассажира. Но Мегатрон, применив свою способность к mass shift, все же смог уместить себя в это узкое пространство. Спорткар тут же здорово просел в подвеске.  
— Я думал, ты становишься легче, — проворчал Родимус, захлопывая дверцу. И без того стоявший на высоких оборотах двигатель, зарычал еще сильнее.  
— Мы все еще можем доехать по отдельности.  
— Ты все еще можешь следовать приказам капитана, не пытаясь их обсудить.  
Мегатрон не стал комментировать настроение Родимуса пришедшим на ум предположением, что песчаная местность планеты плохо сочетается со слабо защищенным от попадания мусора выхлопом спорткара.

***

Родимус, конечно, пренебрег предложенными расчетами, так что вместо заявленных пятнадцати минут, потратил на дорогу около половины часа, чуть не угодив в аварию, не потрудившись ознакомиться с правилами дорожного движения, принятыми в населенном пункте, где располагался космодром. Мегатрон держал комментарии при себе, но его молчаливое осуждение раздражало Родимуса настолько сильно, что, едва добравшись до места, он трансформировался прямо на ходу, затормозив прямо перед пунктом продажи билетов. Упершись рукой в крышу небольшого офиса, смяв при этом покрытие. Планета, похоже, совершенно не предназначалась для форм жизни ростом выше стандартного гуманоида. Откуда-то сзади послышался звук трансформации, когда буквально вышвырнутый из салона Мегатрон принял свой обычный размер.  
— Привет, — нагнувшись к окну продажи билетов, сказал Родимус. — Простите за крышу, я сейчас все выпрямлю. Можно нам…  
— Два метра за желтую линию, подходите по сигналу, — скомандовал механически-усиленный голос из динамика.  
— Ну раз уж я уже здесь…  
— Гражданин, у вас есть десять секунд, чтобы проследовать за желтую линию, — после этого объявления запустился отсчет, каждые пять секунд подававший отвратительной тональности сигнал. Родимус не успел сообразить, как именно ему следует реагировать на подобную грубость, как Мегатрон, просто ухватив его за спойлер, подтянул его за пресловутую желтую линию, за которой выстроилась очередь из легкого транспорта, которую Родимус проигнорировал ранее, проскочив в самое начало.  
— Давай сразу все проясним, — так и не отпустив его спойлер, начал Мегатрон.  
— Может поосторожнее? — дернув лопастью спойлера, спросил Родимус, не дав ему договорить.  
— Какое совпадение, это был именно мой вопрос. Но если ты хочешь развязать войну между кибертронцами и кто бы ни были эти представители разумных органических рас… То кто я, чтобы тебе препятствовать.  
Родимус огляделся. Среди стоявшего за ними легкового транспорта, гнев и раздражение пассажиров которого можно было чувствовать на каком-то психосоматическом уровне энергетического поля, где-то вдалеке затесался один неказистый неорганик неизвестного происхождения. В манипуляторе он держал инфорамку местной прессы, но теперь куда сильнее заинтересовался двумя кибертронцами, нагло влезшими в начало очереди.  
— Наверное, нам надо…  
— На то, чтобы занять свое место в очереди у вас есть тридцать секунд, — объявил голос из кассы продажи билетов, опять начав бьющий по аудиодатчикам отсчет.  
— Какое отвратительное место, — заметил Родимус, все же отправляясь в неблизкое путешествие к концу очереди.  
Мегатрон немного отстал, больше Родимуса стараясь не повредить ничего из окружающей обстановки (в особенности чужой транспорт), но скоро его тяжелые шаги за спиной затихли и Родимус обернулся.  
— Эй-эй-эй, что вам от него надо? — увидев, что к Мегатрону за каким-то шлаком подоспели два вооруженных дрона во главе с белковым в форме на антигравитационном мотоцикле, Родимус тут же направился назад, задев дверцу чьей-то машины. Не обратив внимания на сигнал клаксона, донесшийся ему вслед, Родимус остановился за спиной белкового в форме и заглянул тому через плечо. Белковый сосредоточенно пробивал в датападе данные на Мегатрона.  
— Прошу прощения, но вы не должны здесь находиться, — без всякого извинения в тоне, сообщил белковый Мегатрону, едва взглянув на найденный файл.  
— Мы как раз собирались покинуть эту планету, — спокойно сообщил Мегатрон.  
— Вы должны покинуть космический порт Мессалины в течение десяти минут, иначе будете подвергнуты процедуре…  
— Так, стоп-стоп! — не выдержал Родимус. — У вас какой-то пунктик, раз вы провоцируете всех побить чей-то отстойный рекорд по преодолению определенных расстояний?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр? — обернувшись к Родимусу, спросил белковый. Дроны, достающие Мегатрону где-то по колено, продолжали держать его на прицеле, что выглядело по крайней мере смешно. Неорганик из очереди продолжал пялиться на них так, что спасибо хоть не начал снимать видео на коммуникатор.  
— На каких основаниях вы задерживаете члена моего экипажа, «сэр»? — нагнувшись к служителю порядка, спросил Родимус.  
— Гражданин Мегатрон входит в список особо опасных преступников галактического масштаба и его пребывание на Мессалине не допускается.  
— Мы как раз собираемся свалить, «сэр», — повторил Родимус.  
— Пребывание преступника категории 5 и выше недопустимо в общественных местах Мессалины.  
— Как мы, по-твоему, решим эту проблему немедленно, если нас отправили в конец вашей гребаной очереди? — Родимус выпрямился и развел руками. — У вас что, выходной? Куда все намылились, на Гедонию? Нет бы провести уикэнд с «семьей», я слышал у органиков это приветствуется едва ли не на законодательном уровне!  
Полицейский, кажется, немного растерялся. Родимус не мог точно сказать по его землистого цвета лицу, наполовину закрытому дорожным визором, какие именно эмоции он испытывает, но белковый переводил взгляд с него на датапад, с датапада на Мегатрона и обратно. Мегатрон осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу и продолжил демонстративно не принимать участия в решении своей же судьбы.  
— Знаешь что, модные очки, — продолжил Родимус, разогнавшись, — для начала я хотел бы знать какие обвинения конкретно народ Мессалины выдвигает к члену моего экипажа.  
— Массовые убийства, геноцид, разжигание…  
— Конкретно. Народ. Мессалины, — с долгими паузами повторил Родимус. — Потому что какое право вы, как я только что узнал из вашей сети, представитель некой «народной дружины правосудия», отнюдь не являющейся правительственной организацией, имеете предъявлять кому-то обвинения, которые вас ни болта не касаются? Если я хочу называть его убийцей, — Родимус ткнул пальцем в сторону Мегатрона, — я могу это делать столько, сколько мне вздумается. Если какой-то шлаков самопровозглашенный полицейский будет называть его и убийцей, и преступником, и психопатом, и что ты там еще ему предъявлял, то будет иметь дело со мной, уяснил?  
Из очереди за билетами послышался ободряющий выкрик. Родимус салютовал неорганику от виска и снова нагнулся к служителю, по его мнению, сильно превысившему свои полномочия.  
— Так что если ты прямо сейчас от нас не отвяжешься, то сам будешь повинен в разжигании массовых убийств и геноциде, потому что если ты еще что-нибудь вякнешь, я вызову настоящую полицию, — Родимус решительно развернулся и отправился в конец очереди. — Сокапитан, за мной! Не раздави дронов, нам нечем за них заплатить.  
Мегатрон в ответ на взгляд народного дружинника покачал головой, показывая, что у него у самого нет ни единой идеи как можно объяснить поведение этого поехавшего, в особенности его нелепый ультиматум. Однако он послушно пошел вслед за Родимусом, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что подчиняется в первую очередь приказам своего командования, какими бы сомнительными они ни были.  
— И что это значило, позволь узнать? — встав через три машины от появившегося у них за время перепалки фаната, спросил Мегатрон.  
— Что «это»? Что белковые совсем лишились совести? Пусть еще попробует к нам подкатить, дебильные очочки, полицейским себя возомнил. У них тут, наверное, еще полиция нравов действует, или как там называются эти ребята, которым есть дело до чужих развлечений.  
— Кулеры посильнее пусти, — посоветовал Мегатрон, усмехнувшись. — Так ты все-таки разжигаешь войну, или?..  
— Какую войну! Мы стараемся быть вежливыми! — возмутился Родимус.  
— А, — Мегатрон кивнул. — Сразу и не сообразил.  
— Тебе не кажется, что тот парень хочет мой автограф? — немного подтянув Мегатрона за броню пониже к себе, вполголоса спросил Родимус, кивая на неорганика в очереди.  
Мегатрон мигнул оптикой и выпрямился, так ничего и не ответив.

***

— Что значит, у вас не работает обмен валюты?! — прошел час, пока они снова добрались до желтой линии, за которой нужно было держаться, пока разговариваешь со служителем билетной кассы. — А где он работает?  
— Названная вами валюта не является конвертируемой на Мессалине и к обмену не принимается, — ответила будка с билетами.  
Мегатрон снова придержал Родимуса за спойлер, поскольку тот был в половине шага от того, чтобы переступить желтую линию и развязать войну.  
— Fine! — Родимус стряхнул его руку, но переступать черту не стал. — Где галактическое посольство? На болт, я и сам это знаю. Проклятье! — быстрый поиск по сети выдавал Родимусу все новую неутешительную информацию, с которой Мегатрон успел ознакомиться еще за минувший час, отчего мотор спорткара рычал все более угрожающе. — В этой дыре не оказывают помощь неорганическим формам жизни, сваливаем отсюда, — скомандовал Родимус. Среди людей считался обидным жест с выставленным из кулака средним пальцем, так что именно его Родимус и продемонстрировал будке с билетами, прежде чем отправиться восвояси.  
— Какой у нас план, капитан? — спросил Мегатрон, когда они отошли на некоторое расстояние от космодрома в сторону городской окраины. Передвигаться по городу, едва ли предназначенному для крупных форм жизни, было неудобно, но Родимус не отдавал никаких указаний по решению этой проблемы, а Мегатрона слегка развлекало наблюдать, как он пытается справиться с ситуацией.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
Мегатрон предпочел не утруждать себя очевидным ответом, но внимание Родимуса и так отвлекла прилепленная к стене неказистого сарая афиша.  
— Вот оно, — Родимус отодрал плохо приклеенный плакат и, развернув, поднял его над головой, демонстрируя Мегатрону на максимально близком расстоянии, будто предполагал, что тот может не очень хорошо видеть. — Я выигрываю гонки, бум! У нас есть деньги — мы сваливаем.  
— Отличный план, — одобрил Мегатрон, мимолетно разглядывая аляповатую картинку со спортивным автомобилем на плакате. — Сколько у тебя осталось топлива?  
— Я все предусмотрел: мы перельем мне твое.  
— После mass shift у меня почти в красной зоне.  
— Тебе просто нравится ломать все мои начинания, да? — смяв в манипуляторе плакат, спросил Родимус.  
— На Лост Лайте мне грешным делом показалось, что у тебя специально для этого есть первый помощник.  
— Хватит!  
— Что? — на этот раз Мегатрон действительно не понял, что именно ему следует прекратить.  
— Быть саркастичным мудаком, — ответил Родимус, бросив смятый плакат на землю. — Ты же все знаешь лучше меня, так ты думаешь. Так посоветуй что-нибудь, чем лопаться тут от самодовольства.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, ты спрашиваешь у меня совета или обвиняешь меня в том, что тебе кажется, что я не одобряю твои действия, которые, видимо, тебе самому не кажутся правильными, раз это тебя так задевает?  
Родимус взревел мотором так, будто ехал в гору нагруженный прицепом из скрытых комплексов неполноценности всех кибертронских командующих. Но к его чести вентиляционная система быстро подключилась к устранению перегрева.  
— Да. Я спрашиваю у тебя совета.  
— Хорошо, — Мегатрон поднял плакат с датой и временем гонок. — Местные рабочие, наемники с Веги, используют топливо, основанное на энергоне. Им запрещен доступ в город без специального пропуска. Их заправку можно найти как раз поблизости, — Мегатрон протянул Родимусу плакат, попытавшись его перед этим расправить. — Пойло то еще, но если мы вдвоем его отфильтруем, к завтрашнему вечеру ты поедешь.  
— Отличный план, — искренне одобрил Родимус, сверяя время на плакате. — Но чем мы заплатим?  
— Более чем уверен, что в этом гетто расширенный список конвертируемых валют.

***

До ближайшей заправки Родимус добрался верхом на танке, поскольку дорога через несколько миль от города просто исчезла как таковая. За это путешествие ему показалось, что вместе с остатками топлива из него вытрясло и остатки уважения к себе. Заправочная станция располагалась в поселении наемников с Веги, которые то ли по причине крайней нищеты, то ли из завидной неприхотливости селились в каких-то четырехугольных халупах из листового железа. К удивлению Родимуса, даже здесь всюду сновали белковые, в большинстве своем наделенные более крупным телосложением и устрашающим видом, чем те, которых они уже успели повидать в городе. Внушительных размеров танк с ярко раскрашенным кибертронцем на крыше тут был встречен с полным равнодушием, только неказистые неорганики временами молча пялились на необычное зрелище и отводили оптику, стоило Родимусу обратить на них внимание.  
— Ты можешь уже слезть, — проинформировал Мегатрон, остановившись. Ширина улицы больше не допускала свободного передвижения в альтформе.  
— Да, спасибо, — отмахнулся Родимус, разглядывая чей-то недопустимо уродливый дом. Кроме первого этажа, состоящего из ржавого ангара, сверху к нему крепилась сколоченная из досок и фанеры пристройка, окно которой было завешено выцветшей тряпкой с напечатанными на ней разноцветными четырехногими существами с симпатичными хвостами и картинками на бедренной секции. Больше ничего не добавив, Мегатрон трансформировался, и Родимус рухнул на землю, так и не успев переключить свое внимание с ознакомления с чужеродной культурой на что-то существенное.  
— Ну, куда нам дальше? — Родимус решил не зацикливаться на этой неудаче и просто поднялся на ноги. Карт этой забытой всеми местности в сети не обнаружилось.  
— Почем я знаю? У тебя разве нет специализации разведчика?  
— А вот и есть, — Родимус снова огляделся и, заметив за углом заинтересовавшего его «дома» одного из неоргаников с Веги, поднял руку. — Эй, сэр! Сэр, вот да, вы. У меня нормально настроен языковой симулятор, вы меня понимаете? Отлично.  
Любуясь этими блестящими умениями разведчика, Мегатрон издал какой-то неопределенный звук, похожий на нарочитую прочистку топливопровода, и потер переносицу.  
— Где у вас расположена заправочная станция? — тем временем продолжил разведку Родимус.  
Неорганик, не сводя оптики с Мегатрона, указал манипулятором, снабженным всего тремя мощными пальцами, в том направлении, куда Мегатрон как раз не смог проехать в альтформе.  
— Спасибо большое! — Родимус ослепительно улыбнулся и помахал неорганику рукой. — Видишь? Моментальная разведка ситуации.  
— Как бы я без тебя справился, — отозвался Мегатрон и намеренно подождал, когда капитан первым отправится в указанном направлении.  
Заправочная станция оказалась вагоном, украшенным неоновой вывеской, вокруг которого были вразнобой натыканы штук пять заправочных автоматов, похожих на те, из которых заправляли машины на Земле. Родимус подошел к одному из них, с подозрением осмотрел автомат, ткнул пальцем в насадку шланга и воззрился на Мегатрона с таким неодобрительным видом, будто это именно он был виноват, что заправочный автомат, похоже, предлагал вниманию клиентов не переработанную нефть.  
Поскольку Мегатрон за собой вины в этом не чувствовал, взгляд на него не подействовал совершенно.  
— Наверное, стоит спросить у них меню внутри, — сообщил Родимус, указав на дверь заправочной станции. Мегатрон отстраненно покивал головой, разглядывая висевший на этой двери плакат. Схематические изображения на нем гласили, что заходить в помещение разрешено только синекожим великаншам с Креспаллиона в сопровождении экзоскелета для работы в шахтах на астероидах в системе Сигнус. Не найдя в этой схеме никакого смысла, поскольку все эти существа и предметы жили и использовались в миллионах световых лет от этой планеты, Мегатрон ни о чем предупреждать Родимуса не стал.  
Прежде чем войти, Родимус тоже взглянул на эту абсурдную картинку, покачал головой и толкнул дверь, позволившую ему даже не нагибаться, чтобы попасть внутрь. Мегатрон предпочел и сейчас оставить все на усмотрение капитана и остался на улице. Правда, примостившись у стены заправочной станции, он быстро заметил, что показное равнодушие белковых козявок с лихвой окупается молчаливым интересом другой части населения. Сразу трое разной степени потрепанности неоргаников приткнулись за углом ближайшего сарая и с интересом стали за ним наблюдать, то и дело переглядываясь. Мегатрон повернул голову в их сторону, чем тут же вызвал в рядах любопытствующих неприкрытое смятение.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, джентльмены?  
По мнению самого Мегатрона помочь этим джентльменам можно было только одним: сравнять с землей этот плевок в лицо всей неорганической жизни вселенной, который наемники с Веги считали своим рабочим местом и единственным средством к существованию. Сумевшие справиться с этой ситуацией открыли бы для всей расы путь к новой жизни. Но поскольку похожий способ однажды уже не оправдал возложенных на него ожиданий, ситуация казалась безвыходной. От мрачных мыслей Мегатрона оторвал донесшийся из здания заправки шум.  
— Хватит! Хватит, я сказал тыкать в меня этой штуковиной! — Родимус, пятясь, вывалился из двери, в свою очередь тыкая в кого-то пальцем, — Ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что я могу просто сесть на тебя и все! Все, понимаешь! Могу, но не буду.  
— Поручителя приведи, потом поговорим, недоразумение раскрашенное, — вышибала заведения, оказавшийся, кажется, женской особью представленного на планете гуманоидного вида, еще раз для закрепления эффекта ткнул в сторону Родимуса палкой с электрическим наконечником и захлопнул дверь.  
— Какого еще поручителя на болт! Почему на этой планете такой отвратительный сервис?  
Мегатрон еще раз посмотрел на картинку на двери и, наконец, понял ее смысл. На планете был не только плохой сервис, но и крайне расплывчатое представление о реалистичности изображений.  
— Они меня выгнали! — сообщил Родимус, повернувшись к Мегатрону и, наконец, перестав грозить закрытой двери.  
— Это я заметил. Неорганикам без белкового сопроводителя вход воспрещен, — показав на дверь, сказал Мегатрон.  
— И что тебе мешало мне об этом раньше сказать?  
— Инфографика настолько плохая, что я предположил, что это элемент украшательства.  
— Трудно тебя судить… — тоже оценив плакат во второй раз, согласился Родимус. — Ладно, вторая попытка. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Пожалуй, побуду пока на подхвате.  
— Мудро, — Родимус трансформировался и, подъехав к Мегатрону с другой стороны, встал так, чтобы его не было видно из окон заведения. — Белковое, так белковое, — проворчал Родимус, активируя проекцию. — Такое сойдет?  
— Раз уж ты спрашиваешь моего мнения, — оглядывая проекцию Родимуса, начал Мегатрон. — Из всего увиденного я сделал вывод, что общественный строй конкретно этого поселения близок к матриархату. А это, кажется, мужская особь.  
— Почему кажется? Это совершенно точно мужская особь, — веснушчатый паренек в бейсболке с рисунком пламени махнул рукой, точно так же, как делал это Родимус, делая какое-нибудь роковое допущение, после которого все обычно катилось в выхлоп. — Лень перенастраивать. Если я через десять минут не вернусь, то у меня либо кончилась энергия и эта фигня вырубилась, либо меня опять пытаются избить. Эта штука, кстати, передает ощущения на сенсоры.  
Мегатрон проводил его взглядом, про себя поставив на второе. Долго скучать ему не пришлось, до того, как голографическую проекцию Родимуса внутри успели начать избивать, к Мегатрону подошел один из троих ребят, наблюдавших за ним из-за угла. Молча протянув ему старую инфорамку, неорганик тут же отошел на безопасное расстояние, но из виду так и не скрылся. Мегатрон пытливо посмотрел на него, но больше не стал пытаться завязать беседу, просто активировав робкое послание. Инфорамка стояла в режиме передачи только одного изображения, представлявшего собой революционный плакат с изображениями, очевидно, лидеров местного сопротивления: достаточно статного для наемника с Веги неорганика с намалеванным на честплейте схематичным изображением красных крыльев и белковой особи женского пола с такой же татуировкой на груди. Плакат предлагал угнетенным выйти из трущоб и свергнуть коррумпированную власть, основанную на искусственном продлении жизни. Мегатрон не совсем понял, требуется ли от него оценить художественное исполнение картинки или каким-то образом постараться дать экспертную оценку намеченной цели, поэтому просто положил инфорамку на крышу стоявшего рядом в альтформе Родимуса.  
— У меня не хватает ЦПУ на пребывание в двух местах сразу, но…  
— Что, у тебя уже проблемы? — спросил Мегатрон.  
— Ты что, думаешь, я не справлюсь без тебя?  
Судя по тому, как Родимус сразу кинулся защищать свою состоятельность, ситуация на заправке накалялась. Мегатрон с удовольствием бы продолжил не принимать участия в, на его взгляд, излишне многоступенчатом плане Родимуса по возвращению на Лост Лайт, но повышенное внимание к своей персоне от аборигенов стало вызывать у него легкое раздражение. Этого как раз хотелось избежать. Логичнее всего в сложившейся ситуации было бы постараться как-то ускорить процесс, как бы сильно ни было нежелание принимать в этом участие.

***

— Ну и кого ж ты заправлять собрался целой бочкой самого фильтрованного топлива?  
— Эмм… своего, как это сказать… робота? — Родимус искренне не понимал, почему бармен пыталась уже битый час поддержать с ним беседу, вместо того, чтобы взять у него деньги. В его представлениях о грамотном сервисе это противоречило здравому смыслу, поскольку даже на пит-стопе сначала наливали и списывали шаниксы со счета, а потом уже пытались подъехать. Другая культура.  
— Вы с ним большие друзья, как видно, так на него тратишься.  
— Вообще-то да, — Родимус облокотился на стойку бара. — От топлива слабой очистки с множеством посторонних примесей изнашивается система фильтрации, и дальше все уже под гору в выхлоп катится, до дезактива так недалеко.  
— Так чего ж ты нам своего приятеля не привел показать?  
Родимус осмотрелся. Кроме широкоплечей леди за барной стойкой свое внимание на него уже обратили еще несколько представительниц сильного пола, подсевших поближе.  
— Ох, Праймас, как на стройку заехал… — сдвинув голографическую бейсболку на затылок, пробормотал Родимус. — Леди… Нормально, если я буду называть вас леди? В любом случае, почему бы вам просто не взять мои деньги, отдать мне мое топливо и…  
— Да тут бы не только твои деньги взяли, приятель, — ответила другая «леди», подсевшая рядом за стойку.  
— Oh, come on! — Родимус отдал команду голограмме рассержено подняться. Обычно все, имевшие дело с торговлей, становились куда сговорчивее, если клиент намеревался уйти, ничего не купив.  
— Уходить собрался?  
— Ну, раз уж вы не собираетесь меня обслужить, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Родимус.  
— Еще как собираемся, приятель, — заверила его еще одна из посетительниц, откатившись на стуле так, чтобы загородить ему пути к отступлению.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что речь идет о чем-то противоестественном, — забыв о том, что для собравшихся, в отличие от него, все выглядит вполне естественно, предположил Родимус.  
— О, тебе отнюдь не кажется, — от двери послышался еще один низкий женский голос, который системы сразу распознали как синтезированный. — Дамы, вы не могли бы отвалить от моего племянника? Он немного глуповат, ему и так часто за это воздается.  
— Heeeey, — Родимус оказался впечатлен проекцией Мегатрона больше, чем его процессоры выделяли на это памяти, так что как-то не нашелся что ответить. Гуманоидная леди, слегка в летах, не только идеально вписывалась в окружение, но еще и каким-то образом походила на самого Мегатрона, а на какой-то красный символ на рукаве поношенной куртки некоторые из посетительниц уже смотрели с нескрываемым интересом и почтением.  
— Забирай покупки и пошли отсюда, нет времени на заигрывания, — скомандовал Мегатрон, подойдя к стойке.  
— Мне еще ничего не продали, — признался Родимус. И какого черта мегатроновской версии идеального покупателя все смотрели в рот, а с него только что хотели взять плату натурой?  
— Ради вашего дела, берите бесплатно, — тут же поставив перед голограммой Мегатрона напиток за счет заведения, сказала хозяйка заправки. Родимус только открыл рот, не зная, как еще люди могут передать широкий спектр эмоций, который обычно можно было выразить легкой статикой магнитного поля, сопровожденной коротким звуком взведенного мотора. — Сильнофильтрованного у нас все равно только половина бочки, оно же тут на хрен никому не сдалось.  
— Так мило с вашей стороны, — заметил Родимус.  
— Он из галактики Млечного пути, просто игнорируйте его, — посоветовал Мегатрон, видимо для поддержания роли.  
— Да мы так сразу и поняли, что он «племянник», а не племянник, — сказала одна из посетительниц. Мегатрон в ответ каким-то образом умудрился передать на лице голограммы выражение «I’m so fraggin’ tired of your shit». Дожидаться, когда им прикатят на скрипучей тачке бочку с заказом, пришлось в гнетущей неловкой тишине.  
— Вы были обмануты, — сказал на прощание Мегатрон, одной рукой взявшись за ручку тележки с бочкой, а другой — подбодрив проекцию Родимуса за загривок поскорее выметаться отсюда.  
Едва они оказались снаружи, Мегатрон тут же вырубил проекцию и поднялся с земли, взяв жестяную бочку с топливом в манипуляторы.  
— Не хочу поторапливать, капитан…  
— Сваливаем отсюда, — тут же перехватил инициативу Родимус, сразу проехав немного вперед. Оставленная у него на крыше инфорамка свалилась на землю, и Мегатрон, немного поразмыслив, поднял ее, но не найдя ей применения, просто поставил к стене заправки, чтобы она выглядела как плакат. Во всяком случае, эта картинка помогла ему быстро решить социальные трудности на пути получения топлива.

***

— Как ты это провернул так быстро? — спросил Родимус, когда они, наконец, остановились у какого-то заброшенного бункера, с подветренной стороны которого можно было укрыться от песка, назойливо забивавшегося во все пазы брони.  
Для того чтобы попытаться заправиться, они уехали на самую окраину, и остановились только тогда, когда им перестали попадаться представители местного населения.  
— Просто посвятил немного времени изучению местной политической ситуации, — ответил Мегатрон, садясь. — Их президент продлевает уже третий срок жизни, неорганики считаются полуразумными, а женские особи — чернорабочими, так что белковый лидер сопротивления сошел за купон на бесплатный напиток.  
— Может, нам стоит им помочь? — предложил Родимус, останавливаясь напротив. — Революции часто просто требуется один хороший толчок, и режим векового угнетения рассыпается, как пораженная галактической чумой ржавая железка. Представь, один лишний день на этой захудалой планетке и мы уже известны в этой галактике, как герои и народные освободители. Тебя исключат из местного списка галактических преступников, неказистые наемники с Веги, наконец, заживут, как это подобает уважающему себя неорганику. Пока все не…  
— Нет, — отрезал Мегатрон, решив больше не испытывать на прочность правило 150 символов. — Я даже не возьмусь перечислять, на сколь многих уровнях было бы неверно вмешиваться, поэтому просто напомню тебе, что ты не собирался, кажется, развязывать здесь войну.  
Родимус отметил его раздраженный тон и мысленно поставил плюсик под своим именем на воображаемой доске, разделенный надвое. Правда, к сожалению, у соперника плюсиков все еще было больше. Поэтому Родимус решил не сдаваться.  
— Что, по-твоему, лучше, если мы просто улетим, когда в наших руках было что-то изменить?  
— По-моему, лучше, когда корабль не остается без капитана более чем на сутки.  
— По-моему… — хотел снова возразить Родимус, но Мегатрон довольно таки неожиданно снова его прервал.  
— Экипаж находится в первую очередь под твоей ответственностью, и у тебя нет права отвлекаться на что-то еще, пока твоя команда даже не знает, где находится капитан корабля.  
— Это что, лекция? Ты будешь учить меня, как быть капитаном? — Родимус уже пустил мотор на высоких оборотах, так что когда Мегатрон усмехнулся, это даже заставило его смутиться.  
— Нет, капитан, — ответил Мегатрон, все еще продолжая улыбаться. Раздражающе. Родимус глубоко провентилировал системы и перевел оптику с раздражающего фактора на бочку с топливом, которую Мегатрон поставил на землю рядом с собой.  
— Ладно. Проехали, — чем дольше Родимус смотрел на бочку, тем отчетливее до него доходило, что согласиться фильтровать топливо на двоих с Мегатроном было ужасной идеей.  
Мегатрон, в свою очередь, проследив за взглядом Родимуса, благостно заткнувшегося на слишком продолжительный для него срок, поймал себя на размышлениях о том, сколько конструкция спортивной модели предусматривает топливных шлюзов. В блоках памяти откуда-то содержалась информация, что их всего три, если считать верхний топливоприемник, для участия в процессе фильтрации не пригодный.  
— Раньше приступим, раньше интоксикация пройдет, — рассудил, наконец, Родимус. Решимости капитану все же было не занимать. — Что надо делать?  
— То есть ты не знаешь? — уточнил Мегатрон.  
— Только в теории, — ответил Родимус. — Мы оба должны одновременно заправиться из бочки, а потом пустить топливо по кругу через наши системы фильтрации, чтобы снизить нагрузку на фильтры и процессор... Я же это знал, что во вселенной заставило меня согласиться? — куда-то в сторону добавил Родимус, отведя от Мегатрона оптику. Мегатрон попытался вспомнить, на ком успел изучить конфигурацию спорткара, но не преуспел.  
— А что такое? — спросил Мегатрон, уже слегка обрисовав себе причины некоторой обескураженности капитана. — Процедура на поле боя достаточно стандартная.  
— Ничего, — отрезал Родимус, откупоривая бочку. — Давай свой приемный шланг сюда.  
— Лучше сначала полное соединение установить на оба потока, — посоветовал Мегатрон. — По нейросистеме это пойло даст, даже если чип заблокируешь, насадкой в шлюз не попадешь.  
— Fine! — Родимус, кажется, на пределе своих возможностей пытался сохранить просто слегка раздраженное выражение лица. — У меня только один боковой шлюз.  
— Все еще не вижу проблемы, — признался Мегатрон. — У меня боковых шлюзов четыре, так что просто давай второй шланг с насосом и начнем уже.  
Родимус сузил оптику.  
— У меня облегченная конструкция.  
— Знаешь, я не очень-то в вас разбираюсь, — сообщил Мегатрон. — Если, как я полагаю по этому оскорбленному виду, оставшаяся часть твоего топливного обеспечения приходится на интерфейс-систему, то моей вины в этом точно нет. Можешь придумать другой план, но фильтровать эти помои один я не собираюсь точно.  
— Ты опять мне будешь выговаривать?  
— Я вправе не быть в восторге от того, что ты перекладываешь вину за свою нерешительность на меня.  
— Нерешительность? То есть ты меня еще на слабо сейчас будешь брать?  
Мегатрон приподнял надлинзный щиток и слегка подался назад. Родимус что-то разогнался, рассерженно гудя двигателем, и пытался светом голубой оптики превратить оппонента в пепел.  
— Я слегка не в том возрасте и явно не в том настроении, чтобы затевать с тобой подобные состязания.  
— Мне не слабо с тобой трахнуться, чтобы вернуться на свой корабль, — с вызовом сказал Родимус, ткнув в сторону Мегатрона пальцем. Выражение лица Мегатрона не было описано в линейке выражений лиц старых трансформеров. Кажется, что он был слишком удивлен рвением капитана воссоединиться с потерянной командой, чтобы в этот момент соответствовать стереотипам.  
— Ясно, — ответил Мегатрон, похоже, как-то обработав информацию. — Хорошо, что мы все прояснили и можем, наконец, начать фильтровать тебе топливо для гонки.  
Родимус ничего не ответил и, придержав одним манипулятором бочку, пнул ее поближе к Мегатрону. Открыв боковую панель брони, размотал топливный шланг и опустил в бочку.  
— Давай, свои показывай, — после этих манипуляций потребовал Родимус.  
Мегатрон тоже разблокировал боковую панель брони и продемонстрировал капитану весь набор по требованию. Родимус остановил свой выбор на двух дозаправочных и добавил:  
— Качать будешь ты, у меня процессор поедет от этого, так что я все попорчу.  
— Мне нравится, что ты умеешь адекватно оценивать свои силы, — одобрил Мегатрон.  
— А мне наплевать, что тебе там нравится, — почти прошипел Родимус и, адекватно оценив длину чужих топливных шлангов, бесцеремонно за них подергав, оседлал колено Мегатрона, чтобы шланги без лишнего натяжения дотягивались до всех шлюзов. С подключением к боковому шлюзу у него проблем не возникло, но после этого небольшого триумфа, Родимус снова впал в замешательство. Мегатрон уже устал от его возни и грубости, поэтому предпринял попытку предложить свою помощь, чтобы ускорить процесс.  
— Из тех, что «для интерфейса» есть потоньше, если здесь насадка великовата.  
— Вот ты еще со своими причиндалами наружу передо мной не сидел, — опять огрызнулся Родимус и, подвинувшись поближе для большего запаса длины топливного шланга, разблокировал паховый щиток. Мегатрон тем временем размотал еще один шланг и тоже опустил его в бочку, проверив, что он дотягивается до дна. От этих манипуляций его немного отвлек задушенный стон Родимуса, приемный шлюз на интерфейс панели которого, был, похоже, проапгрейжен сенсорами под завязку.  
— Запускаем, — скомандовал Родимус, завершив подключение.  
— Не переживай, тебя будет только ужасно тошнить, — успокоил его Мегатрон, и зачем-то притиснул к своему корпусу, сгребая манипулятором за талию под спойлером. — Ухватись сейчас, чтобы на землю не свалился, когда начнем.  
Родимус сначала не последовал его совету, но когда оба запустили процесс заправки, тут же схватился одной рукой за панель брони Мегатрона, запустив пальцы в пазы, поняв, что с еще одной каплей этой отравы рухнет с Мегатрона на землю, разорвав топливное соединение и пролив остатки энергона.  
— Признайся, ты просто хотел меня убить, — с трудом проговорил Родимус. Нет, это была не просто какая-то там «ужасная тошнота», система фильтрации билась в агонии, присылая на внутренний дисплей по десять предупреждений за секунду.  
— Для тебя я выбрал бы менее изощренный и более безболезненный способ, — уверил его Мегатрон.  
— Даже вот как, — Родимус не смог придумать остроту в ответ на это странное заявление. Этой дряни в бочке оставалось еще целое море, а ему казалось, что больше он в онлайне просто не выдержит. Верхнюю часть топливопровода пришлось сразу заблокировать, чтобы предотвратить автоматический сброс непригодного топлива. Прежде чем все новые порции отравы перестали поступать в баки, прошел примерно миллиард лет. За это время Родимус забыл о существовании Мегатрона. Так что запуск топливообмена стал для него новым неприятным сюрпризом. Сенсоры в баках немедленно среагировали на откачку и сначала это даже принесло некоторое облегчение, пока ни болта не отфильтрованное топливо не хлынуло в бак по второму сегменту соединения.  
— Потише ты, сгорит все к Юникрону в выхлоп.  
По мнению Мегатрона темп был приемлемым, но он все же снизил напор закачки, справедливо рассудив, что для легкой спортивной модели может быть и неприемлемо то, что терпимо для танка. По ощущениям Родимуса лучше не стало. Он вырубил бесполезный сейчас видеозахват и, потушив оптику, прислонился шлемом к честплейту Мегатрона, слабо отдавая себе отчет в том, что это не стена. Стена, правда, не была бы такой предательски горячей и не вибрировала бы от работы двигателей и кулеров. Судя по очевидному перегреву, Мегатрону тоже приходилось не сладко. Родимус попытался увести как можно больше процессов в ждущий режим и как раз за этим стал понимать, что уже немного поплыл. Внутренний дисплей перестал отображать сообщения о перегрузках и сначала погас, а потом наградил Родимуса каким-то многоцветным пиксельным кошмаром, от которого блокировка топливопровода чуть не слетела. Родимус чувствовал, что его трясет, но не слышал хрипа собственных вентиляторов. Аудиодатчики как будто считывали плеск топлива в баках, чего не могло быть чисто технически. Сенсоры в баках каждый клик давали противоречивые показатели, то сигналя о переполнении, то об уходе топлива в красную зону. Мегатрон за каким-то шлаком снова увеличил напор, на что Родимус смог отреагировать только немодулированным стоном, в который все же сумел вложить все свое глубокое неодобрение этого решения.  
— Терпи, — коротко прохрипел Мегатрон.  
Родимус не хотел терпеть, он хотел прекратить. Его процессор больше не мог дать адекватной команды вокалайзеру, как и предоставить доступ к памяти, где содержался ответ, зачем корпус подвергают таким пыткам. Поэтому Родимус выразил свое несогласие терпеть, впившись пальцами глубже в пазы под панель брони Мегатрона.  
— Терпи, — снова проговорил Мегатрон, даже не попытавшись заставить его прекратить впиваться в незащищенные кабели под обшивкой.  
После нескольких циклов перегонки в этом куда более мучительном темпе Родимус смог понять, зачем надо было терпеть. Фильтры Мегатрона, похоже, справлялись с посторонними примесями чуть лучше, и чем быстрее он заливал свое, ставшее уже более сносным, топливо Родимусу, тем меньше системных повреждений рисковала получить его нейросистема.  
Но почувствовав долгожданное ощутимое улучшение своего состояния, Родимус только утратил контроль над ситуацией еще сильнее. Не перерабатываемых примесей все еще оставалось слишком много, и система очистки тянула на себя всю оперативную память, идентифицируя посторонние компоненты и подбирая способы фильтрации. Драйвер внутреннего дисплея перезапустился, позволяя теперь Родимусу видеть череду ни о чем ему не говорящих сообщений, которые вовсе не отвлекали его от показателей сенсоров нижнего шлюза и топливных баков. Переставшая пылать нейросистема, незамедлительно услужливо предоставила на обработку весь спектр приятных ощущений от непрерывной стимуляции топливной системы. Родимус рассудил бы, что это весьма некстати, если бы к этому моменту смог начать соображать.  
Баки переполнялись быстрее, чем шла откачка, и блокировка верхней части топливопровода автоматически снялась, чтобы предотвратить поломку клапана. В коротком промежутке между сообщениями об успешной очистке у Родимуса промелькнула мысль, что так быть не должно, но быстро утонула в приятном информационном потоке о топливном переполнении. Не сумев понять, зачем все это время он так упрямо пытался не проронить ни звука, Родимус застонал, но его стон быстро сменился статикой, когда полуочищенное топливо стало неуклонно заполнять рот. Вкус был странным, и так точно не должно было быть.  
Почему так быть не должно Родимус не помнил, поэтому, пытаясь прояснить ситуацию, активировал оптику и попытался осмотреться. Не увидев по сторонам ничего, что могло бы ответить на его вопросы, Родимус поднял голову, чувствуя как топливо, выливаясь изо рта, уже потекло по шее на честплейт. Это позволило ему обнаружить, что все эти недурные ощущения он испытывает сейчас потому, что за каким-то шлаком занимается топливным коннектом с Мегатроном, пребывающим в каком-то полубессознательном состоянии, насколько можно было судить по фону его энергополя.  
О, это было неправильно. Сообщить об этом Мегатрону Родимус не мог: вокалайзер не выдавал членораздельных звуков, когда рот был полностью заполнен энергоном. Координация совсем рассинхронизировалась с командами процессоров, так что единственное, что Родимус смог предпринять, избежав бесполезной возни, это подать напряжения под броню Мегатрона, опять едва не сдирая пальцами изоляцию. Сразу после этого Родимусу показалось, что он случайно привел в действие древний артефакт и теперь его и всю его родную галактику ждет проклятие.  
Мегатрон активировал оптику и напрягся, несколько кликов смотрел ему в фейсплейт с выражением векового разочарования во вселенной, а потом взял за шею под подбородком, заставив неудобно запрокинуть голову, и потянул наверх. Процесс калибровки координации движений все еще не получал достаточно оперативной памяти. Но когда Мегатрон заставил его открыть рот, засунув туда палец, и поцеловал, всё так же крепко держа его голову, Родимус вдруг прозрел и перестал пытаться в знак протеста свернуть себе шею. Они не должны были ничего пролить. Это топливо было нужно, из какого бы шлака его не сделали, и Мегатрон сейчас, глотая топливо у него изо рта, просто пытался не дать ситуации с утечкой стать критической.  
По внутренней поверхности бедер уже во всю тек хладагент, быстро испаряясь, когда вступал в контакт с горячим воздухом, и Родимус сумел оформить только мысль, что это все — штатная ситуация на поле боя. Его понятие о штатной ситуации сильно расходилось с происходящим. Что-то явно пошло не так, глосса Мегатрона была у него во рту, и возможно так ему было просто удобнее глотать, черт разберет этих старых трансформеров. Родимус зацепился обеими руками за пластины на честплейте Мегатрона, пытаясь снизить нагрузку на собственную шею.  
Напор закачки стал медленно падать, что дало Родимусу легкую передышку, хотя бы часть сенсоров перестала так отчаянно сигналить о непрерывной стимуляции. Это, конечно, уже не могло уберечь его от того, что порт стал подтекать, но уж когда засовываешь чей-то шланг в шлюз, предназначенный для хорошего топливного коннекта, глупо ожидать, что не подмокнешь.  
Родимус уже успел немного свыкнуться с ситуацией и каким-то образом убедить себя не получать от нее слишком много удовольствия, как Мегатрон, наконец, возобновил откачку, чем свел все его успехи на нет. Показатели топлива быстро ушли из зоны переполнения, и Мегатрон отстранил его от себя. Родимус на автомате потянулся обратно, но встретив то же движение со стороны, Мегатрона быстро отпрянул, насколько позволяло его незавидное положение: Мегатрон все так же держал его за шею, едва не намертво пережимая несколько топливных магистралей. Выражение его фейсплейта недвусмысленно намекало на то, что процессор от принятой ими отравы ему унесло точно так же, как и Родимусу. Только в отличие от Родимуса ему интерфейс систему активировать не приходилось — мог бы и держать себя в руках, а не продолжать пялиться с отвратительной ухмылкой, вымазанной в фиолетовом, неочищенном энергоне.  
— Какого ты…  
Мегатрон усадил его обратно верхом на свое бедро, и Родимус не сумел закончить мысль, попытавшись отключить свой вокалайзер, когда прижался активированным портом к разогретому металлу. Насадка топливного шланга в шлюзе немного сдвинулась, когда Родимус попытался устроиться так, чтобы избавиться от желания начать тереться портом о бедро Мегатрона. Это только усугубило проблему, шлюз стал подтекать и, в попытке исправить ситуацию, протолкнув шланг до следующего фиксатора, Родимус только сделал себе еще приятнее. Мегатрон, вместо того, чтобы снова сгинуть где-то на периферии ощущений, не подавая признаков жизни, зачем-то провел пальцами по кромке спойлера, заставляя датчики воздушных потоков реагировать на прикосновение. Положение лопастей автоматически откорректировалось, согласно ложным данным, что вызвало у Мегатрона какой-то дополнительный неуместный интерес.  
— Я больше не могу… — начал Родимус, чем хотя бы отвлек Мегатрона, окончательно увлекшегося его спойлером. — Опускаться на это дно в одиночестве.  
Состояние очистки показывало 47%, и в оставшиеся 53% Родимус твердо решил продемонстрировать Мегатрону хотя бы часть богатого набора ощущений, которые ему приходится испытывать, когда он этого не просил.  
— Это похвально, — пробормотал Мегатрон, явно даже не собираясь вникать.  
— «Похвально», — Родимус вытянул из открытой боковой панели два кабеля для прямого соединения. — Ты падешь вместе со мной, — координация уже слегка откалибровалась, так что подключить кабели к раскрытой приборной панели Мегатрона труда не составило.  
— Какого ты… — Мегатрон задался точно тем же вопросом, что и Родимус некоторое время назад.  
Родимус поднял голову и злорадно улыбнулся, намотав оба кабеля на руку так, чтобы при попытке их выдернуть, пришлось бы сначала помериться с ним силами.  
Мегатрон посмотрел на него скорее с интересом, зажав между пальцами край одной из лопастей его спойлера. Родимус воспользовался практически полностью вернувшимся контролем над своим корпусом и резко дернул лопастями спойлера, попытавшись сбросить его руку, вместе с этим уже нарочно проехавшись портом по бедру Мегатрона, размазывая розоватый трансфлюид. Немного успокоившийся мотор тут же снова набрал высокие обороты. Довольно слабый фон энергополя Мегатрона немедленно отозвался статикой.  
Мегатрон посмотрел куда-то мимо него и, даже не попытавшись избавиться от инфосоединения, положив вторую руку Родимусу на поясницу, заставил его повторить движение бедрами. Шланг в шлюзе из-за этого снова сместился, опять открывая легкую протечку. Родимус завел руку назад, уже не прекращая поддавать бедрами так, чтобы порт постоянно скользил по гладкой, теплой поверхности, но Мегатрон его опередил, каким-то образом тоже узнав об утечке. Хоть инфоконнект без взаимного согласия и не предполагал обмена информацией уровнем выше, чем показатели сенсоров.  
— Похоже, я тебя недооценивал, — произнес Мегатрон, начав медленно проталкивать шланг дальше.  
— Чего? — Родимус поднял голову и одновременно схватился за его манипулятор, пытаясь ему помешать. Но смог добиться этим только того, что Мегатрон снова ухватил его за шею под подбородком, не давая опустить голову. Мегатрон не потрудился объяснить, просто продолжив толкать шланг дальше в шлюз. Насадка прошла глубже второго фиксатора, и Родимусу очень захотелось отвернуться, когда он почувствовал, как расширяются под давлением стенки топливопровода.  
— Мне вовсе не требовалась твоя…  
Мегатрон все так же медленно потянул шланг назад, и Родимус уже не выдержал.  
— ...помощь! — попытавшись закончить предложение, вместо того, чтобы стонать, Родимус сделал только хуже, потому что перешел на крик. Оба их энергополя быстро синхронизировались и выдавали статику волнами, в том же ритме, что топливо поступало и откачивалось из баков. Родимус только сейчас заметил, что Мегатрон запустил пульсирующую подачу энергона, вместо непрерывной, что не имело никакого практического значения, кроме дополнительной нагрузки на сенсоры. То есть использовалось только для извлечения из топливного коннекта большего удовольствия.  
— Ты недвусмысленно приглашаешь меня к интерфейсу, — Мегатрон, не дотянув насадку шланга до второго фиксатора снова начал проталкивать его глубже в топливопровод. Родимус сжал бедра, сильнее прижимаясь портом к броне Мегатрона. — Но при этом не хочешь давать мне права принимать в нем участие?  
— Примерно так и есть, — проговорил Родимус, все еще упрямо пытаясь не стонать.  
— Мне нравится такой подход, жаль, что это пойло тебя так ослабило.  
— Я, кажется, уже упоминал, — Родимус отчетливо ощущал, как пульсирует от то возрастающего, то убывающего напора топлива шланг, плотно сжатый стенками топливопровода, и не орал сейчас во всю громкость вокалайзера только назло Мегатрону, и без этого по инфосоединению чувствовавшего, как ему хорошо, — что мне наплевать, что тебе нравится?  
— Главное сейчас, что тебе нравится именно это, — Мегатрон резко толкнул шланг еще глубже до последнего фиксатора, использовавшегося достаточно редко для того, чтобы удержать насадку шланга без всяких протечек. Сразу за этим темп топливообмена возрос почти вдвое, и непрерывно пульсирующий поток почти очищенного энергона, обжигающий все датчики и сенсоры топливной системы, победил даже упрямство Родимуса. Он закричал, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Мегатрон прижал пальцем его глоссу, глубоко затолкав палец внутрь. Это ничуть не поубавило громкости, но видимо доставило Мегатрону какое-то дополнительное удовольствие.  
Инфосоединение, наконец, тоже синхронизировалось, удвоив ощущения от топливной стимуляции аналогичным потоком данных от сенсоров Мегатрона. Родимус каким-то чудом умудрился заметить, что фильтрация почти завершилась, и не стал дожидаться, что Мегатрон может предпринять или не предпринять по этому поводу. Продолжая тереться о залитое трансфлюидом бедро Мегатрона, он запустил два пальца в порт, одним этим уже здорово приблизив свою перезагрузку. Когда Родимус стал насаживаться на пальцы, то услышал, как Мегатрон тихо застонал. Он притушил оптику, и, выпустив его шею, положил один манипулятор между лопастей спойлера, другим обхватив Родимуса поперек корпуса. Родимус уткнулся шлемом в его честплейт, уже как-то безжалостно пытаясь скорее довести себя до разрядки.  
Когда его корпус уже начал дрожать от приближающейся перегрузки, Мегатрон вдруг остановил закачку топлива, оставив только быстрый процесс откачки. Родимус дернулся, почувствовав в этом опасность, но даже не успел достать пальцы из порта, как возобновившийся непрерывный поток энергона вновь обжег все сенсоры, неуклонно заполняя баки до отказа. Родимус закричал, глубоко протолкнув пальцы в порт, и ушел в перегрузку. Поступивший от него в этот момент поток данных оказался достаточным для того, чтобы и Мегатрон получил поверхностный ребут.  
Это потрясение выбило Родимуса в оффлайн минут на пять. Мегатрон, так и не активировал оптику после перегрузки, еще некоторое время держал его, а потом снова стал водить пальцем по кромке спойлера, отчего его лопасти с тихим звуком гидравлических усилителей шевелились, пытаясь подстроиться под направление несуществующего воздушного потока.  
— Что ты пристал, — Родимус пришел в онлайн испортив Мегатрону это незатейливое развлечение. Активнее пошевелив спойлером, Родимус, так и не поняв, что это не отпугивает, а наоборот привлекает лишнее внимание, сначала выдернул свои кабели, дав им уйти в пазы, и стал отсоединять шланг от бокового шлюза. — Вот если там, — Родимус махнул свободной рукой себе за спину. — Что-то застряло, то я верну тебя на Лост Лайт, а потом скажу всем, что ты неизлечимо заболел и выброшу в космос.  
— Ничего нового для меня, — ответил Мегатрон.  
— Так может, надо было еще в тот раз сделать выводы, раз ничего нового? — поинтересовался Родимус, не вдаваясь в детали, о чем вообще идет речь.  
— Думаю, пока что область обучения на своих ошибках — это не моя сильная сторона, — Мегатрон некоторое время смотрел, как Родимус пытается безболезненно отсоединить шланг от своего второго шлюза и пришел ему на помощь, при этом с силой вжав его в свой корпус, чтобы он не смог предпринять никаких контрмер.  
— Да чтоб тебя закоротило, психопат ржавый! — шланг, с применением силы легко отсоединившийся от третьего фиксатора уже миновал второй. — Ведро у тебя вместо головы или… черт!  
— Ничего не застряло, — констатировал Мегатрон, освободив свой топливный шланг. — Как ты догадался, что нам нужен перезапуск, и мы не сможем инициировать его без оборудования?  
— Чег… ааа, — протянул Родимус. — Ты об этом. Ну я… знал, — конечно, Родимус не знал ни болта, хоть теперь это и казалось логичным. Для нормального функционирования после такой встряски, их системам действительно нужен был перезапуск. А без врача или хотя бы умений оказания первой помощи выше среднего, с помощью кабеля и датапада организовать перезапуск основных процессов они действительно не смогли бы. — У меня другой вопрос: какого шлака ты чуть все не пролил?  
— Непредвиденная поломка насоса.  
Родимус заблокировал паховый щиток, но решил пока не менять положения. После ребута его еще немного штормило, так что он запустил полную перекалибровку координации и остался сидеть на Мегатроне, броня которого была изрядно перемазана трансфлюидом.  
— Так и почему ты сразу не подключил резервный?  
— Потому что в легком стазисе мне не приходят уведомления. Нам повезло, что у тебя эта функция оказалась предусмотрена.  
— Да, повезло… — снова протянул Родимус, опять попавшись на том, что всех спас, случайно облажавшись. Возможно, в этом и было его высшее предназначение: забывать, что можно запустить поверхностный стазис, когда пытаешься очистить топливо, сделанное из капли энергона и галлона слез квинтессонов и быть в сознании, когда все покатилось в выхлоп. — Я в гибернацию на пару циклов, чтобы энергию не тратить перед гонкой. Не лезь ко мне больше.  
— Да, капитан, — отозвался Мегатрон. Когда Родимус потушил оптику, он еще некоторое время водил пальцами по его спойлеру, но когда звук кулеров Родимуса стал почти неслышным, лопасти перестали реагировать, и Мегатрон тоже запустил энергосберегающий режим.

***

Активировав большую часть процессов, но еще не подключив видеозахват, Родимус стал потягиваться. Все ощущения, которые он при этом испытывал, явственно указывали на то, что ему нужно перестать перезаряжаться на помойке. Попытавшись сбросить со спины что-то тяжелое, он сам свалился на землю и подключил оптику, мимоходом обнаружив еще и мелкие повреждения в шейном секторе.  
— О шлак, — Родимус некоторое время просто сидел на земле, потирая манипулятором шлем. Датчики Мегатрона зарегистрировали движение рядом, и он тоже начал просыпаться, с таким же скрипом и проклятиями, как и Родимус пару секунд до этого. Родимус встал. Зрелище они оба представляли самое жалкое: заляпанные трансфлюидом и энергоном, за несколько циклов гибернации щедро припорошившихся песком, составлявшим, кажется, 98 % этой захудалой планетки. Если на Монакусе еще существовала практика похищения в интерфейсное рабство, они как раз выглядели так, будто бежали оттуда прошлой ночью.  
— Это надо как-то исправить, — сказал Родимус. — И второе: давай сегодня попробуем не облажаться. Вообще. Ни одного раза, я знаю, тебе хочется, мне — тоже, но мы должны быть сильными.  
Мегатрон не удостоил его даже сменой выражения лица и тоже встал, после чего критически посмотрел вниз на чужую застывшую смазку на своей броне. Потом перевел оптику на Родимуса, устроившего себе проверку всех сочленений своим затянувшимся потягиванием. Когда он пошевелил лопастями спойлера, Мегатрон мигнул оптикой и все-таки решил вступить в разговор.  
— Зачем это тебе? — потрогав острый верхний край желтой детали, спросил Мегатрон.  
— Зачем? Это спойлер, — отозвался Родимус, будто это было очевидно для модели, в жизни не имевшей колесной альтформы.  
— Я знаю, как это называется, мне интересно, зачем он.  
— Тебе интересно? Вау, — Родимус попытался манипулятором стереть трансфлюид с внутренней стороны бедра, но только размазал все еще сильнее. — Нам нужна какая-то тряпка. Типа как плащи у сенаторов были, — Родимус выпрямился и посмотрел Мегатрону в лицо. — Спойлер нужен для того же, для чего и крылья, только наоборот. У тебя же вроде была летная альтформа? Так вот, крылья держат тебя в воздухе, а спойлер помогает оставаться на земле. Лекция закончена, пора выдвигаться.  
— Я больше к тебе в салон не полезу, — решил уточнить Мегатрон из опасения, что сейчас его снова заставят тратить энергию на mass-shift, чтобы после этого еще подвергнуть себя изощренной пытке.  
— А я тебя больше к себе в салон и не зову, — ответил Родимус с таким зверским выражением, что показалось, будто он вложил в эту фразу какой-то дополнительный смысл. — Transform and roll out, — скомандовал Родимус. У прошлого Прайма это получалось куда более воодушевляюще.  
Наличие какой-никакой дороги по пути к гоночному треку позволило Родимусу, не рискуя подвеской, добраться до места без посторонней помощи. Опередив Мегатрона достаточно сильно, он остановился в некотором отдалении от места проведения соревнований и, трансформировавшись, активировал визор. Гонщики уже начинали собираться, представив вниманию Родимуса весь спектр неказистых средств передвижения, принятых на этой планете. Разношерстная аудитория делала ставки, но сейчас его больше интересовал стенд записи участников. Белковые почему-то допускались к нему только по двое. Усилив увеличение визора, Родимус сумел рассмотреть на доске с информацией, что к гонке допускаются исключительно команды из двух участников.  
— Bloody hell!  
— Что, запись закончилась вчера? — только подоспев, предположил Мегатрон.  
— Нет! Им нужно два участника, чтобы допустили к гонке. Кто вообще водит машину вдвоем?  
— В чем проблема? Нас двое, — Мегатрон не стал трансформироваться, вместо этого активировав проекцию. Похоже, радикальная смена настроек показалась ему слишком обременительной, поэтому он просто скинул своей предыдущей проекции десяток человеческих лет и изменил светлые волосы до плеч на рыжеватое каре.  
— Она на кого-то похожа, — показав на проекцию пальцем, заметил Родимус и трансформировался в спорткар. Согласно местным обычаям, собственную проекцию он все же перенастроил внимательнее. На сестру-близнеца предыдущего варианта.  
— Залезай, — Родимус открыл дверцу с пассажирской стороны, одновременно отдавая команду собственной проекции залезть в свой салон на водительское место. То, что у кибертронской альтформы не было руля, от посторонних глаз должны были скрыть прикрытая дверца и отражающие стекла.  
— Чьим противоестественным изобретением было добавить этим штукам полноценную чувствительность, — посетовал Мегатрон, с трудом втиснувшись в кибертронский салон, при этом стараясь сохранить оригинальный размер проекции.  
— Мог не апгрейдить систему до интуитивно-управляемой, первые вариации ничего не чувствовали и выглядели одинаково, — Родимус поехал по направлению к треку.  
— Это было не мое решение.  
Родимус затормозил и Мегатрон при этом поморщился, хоть его собственный корпус остался вдалеке, в комфорте и покое неприступной альтформы.  
Родимус тем временем отдал проекции команду покинуть салон. Мегатрон последовал его примеру и огляделся по сторонам, притулив проекцию к капоту Родимуса. Среди местных машин, имевших преимущественно грязно-серую, камуфляжную или облезлую окраску, кибертронский спорткар, выкрашенный в оранжевый, золотистый и красный, смотрелся чересчур броско. А белковые имели обыкновение бояться или нападать на все, что имело слишком яркую раскраску. Так и вышло.  
— Эй, подруга, — тут же обратилась к проекции Родимуса одна из участниц, стоявших впереди него в очереди на запись. — Что это у вас за тачка такая? Угнали что ли?  
Родимус опять не нашел ничего лучше, чем уставиться на собеседницу, возмущенно открыв рот своей проекции, но Мегатрон быстро пришел ему на помощь, очевидно полагаясь на свой обширный опыт общения с социальными слоями ниже среднего класса.  
— А ты что, из полиции, «подруга»? Или, может, копов позвать хочешь? — выглядела проекция Мегатрона при этом настолько убедительно. Невозможно было и предположить, что для него это просто что-то вроде актерской игры.  
— По-дружески интересуюсь, — отозвалась гонщица.  
— Так мы тебе не друзья, «подруга», — с интонацией, очевидно сохранившейся в памяти с шахтерских времен, сказал Мегатрон.  
— Иииу, а это что? — к ним подошла напарница гонщицы и совершенно бесцеремонно ткнула Родимуса в капот, куда в альтформе приходился паховый щиток, все еще до конца не оттертый от последствий аварийной дозаправки.  
— Смазка, — бросил Родимус, даже не соврав.  
— А заправляешь ты ее розовым топливом с блестками? — оценив цвет технической смазки, спросила напарница.  
— Если и так, почему это должно быть смешно или задеть нас? — поинтересовался Мегатрон.  
— Записываться будете или так, тачкой покрасоваться заехали? — спросила тем временем распорядительница гонок, поскольку время Родимуса в очереди уже подоспело.  
— Да, мы записываемся, — Родимус, наконец, перестал просматривать флэшбеки о человеческой грубости и о том, что обычно из нее получается, если добавить немного разозленных кибертронцев, которые хотят домой.  
— Звать как?  
— Что?  
— Зовут тебя как? — повысила голос распорядительница.  
— Я понял, просто тянул время, — Родимус никак не мог быстро сгенерировать правдоподобное человеческое имя и как ни отправлял запросы к блокам памяти, ничего адекватного они ему не подсовывали. Но, обратившись к вечерам видео от Ревинда, он все-таки нащупал нужное русло. — Роуз… Роуз Тайлер.  
— В утес не врубись, Роуз, тормозишь, — записывая имя, сказала распорядительница. — А ты?  
— Меган Фокс, — бросил Мегатрон, не отводя проекцию от капота Родимуса. Лицо у его проекции было каким-то таким выразительным, что непостижимым для Родимуса образом выдавало на довольно таки симпатичном человеческом лице все богатство отвратительной мимики Мегатрона.  
— Заезжайте на старт, скоро начало, — вписав псевдоним Мегатрона, сказала распорядительница. — Правила знаете?  
— Доехать до финиша? — предположил Родимус.  
— Не толкаться, не жульничать, огнестрел не применять, шины не колоть, такие вещи. Честно надо кататься.  
— Понятненько, — ответил Родимус. — И что, это работает?  
— Следов не оставишь — заработает.  
Родимус моргнул и посадил проекцию в свой салон со стороны, где могло бы располагаться водительское кресло. Не сразу сообразив, что проекции Мегатрона все еще нет рядом, потому что снаружи на двери нет ручки, он таки открыл дверь и состроил на проекции недовольную мину, когда Мегатрон ею основательно хлопнул, тоже усадив проекцию в салон.  
— Что это вообще за имя такое, «Меган Фокс»?  
— Звучит правдоподобнее, чем Беделия дю Морье, ты не находишь?  
— А это еще что за набор звуков?  
— Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову.  
— Ты не очень-то силен в человеческих именах, да? — Родимус подъехал к стартовой полосе, с неудовольствием отметив, что оказался рядом с машиной тех леди, что только что пытались их задирать.  
— До сегодняшнего дня не мог предположить, что способность придумывать идиотские сочетания слогов мне в чем-то пригодится.  
— Я бы назвал тебя типа как-нибудь… Дана Скалли.  
— Вы, автоботы, вроде же много общались с людьми, Родимус, почему ты совсем в них не разбираешься?  
— Я разбираюсь во всем за что берусь!  
— Это ненастоящее имя.  
— Как и «Меган Фокс»!  
— Эй, подруги! Мы вас сделаем! — донеслось снаружи. Родимус изобразил на лице проекции усталость: стекла кибертронской альтформы за ненадобностью не опускались, поэтому ответить колкостью, как на настоящей гонке и при этом остаться в роли, никак не вышло бы.  
— И тачилу вашу заберем!  
— Oh, for frags sake! Когда поедем уже!  
— Кажется, эта полуобнаженная особь как раз собирается сигнализировать о старте, — предположил Мегатрон, устремив взгляд проекции на трек.  
Гуманоидный парень в одних шортах и правда вышел на трек с потрепанным флажком в руках. Участники взвели моторы, готовясь к старту. Родимус не отставал от противников в нетерпении, правда, уже морально приготовившись к тому, как никудышное покрытие дороги попортит ему все колеса. Паренек в шортах взмахнул флажком и убрался с трека. Родимус отпустил тормоз и практически сразу вырвался в лидеры, на первом же повороте заставив голографического Мегатрона вцепиться в сидение.  
— Напомни, почему я должен тут находиться?  
— Для страховки.  
— Какой страховки?  
Родимус не ответил, потому что за ними послышался металлический скрежет бьющихся друг о друга машин. Мегатрон развернул проекцию, но окна сзади в альтформе Родимуса не оказалось.  
— Твоя альтформа — это катастрофа, — констатировал Мегатрон.  
— А ты что-то больно разговорчивый!  
— Признаюсь, я становлюсь несколько более коммуникабельным, когда чувствую, что меня вот-вот вывернет.  
— Они там жульничают! — Родимусу все было отлично видно на дисплее, выводившем обстановку позади него. И одну из машин только что безвозвратно спихнули с трассы.  
— Я бы мог их подстрелить, если бы у тебя был люк и оружие в салоне.  
Родимус вошел в очередной вираж и Мегатрон закрыл рот проекции рукой.  
— Я не собираюсь жульничать.  
— Ты сначала научись ездить.  
— Хватит меня критиковать!  
— Вряд ли кто-то, кроме меня за это возьмется.  
— Отвали. И ты отвали! — Родимус взревел мотором и поехал еще быстрее, но машина соперников его все-таки настигла, поддав капотом под бампер.  
— Да я вас урою, если что-то попортите! — Родимус, не тормозя, свернул, что дало ему возможность довольно хорошо оторваться.  
— Я всегда считал, что таким как ты нравятся гонки.  
— Праймас, я начинаю понимать, откуда у нынешнего кибертронского лидера такие проблемы с психикой, если ему приходилось с тобой общаться!  
\- Всегда считал, что «приходилось» как раз таки мне.  
Родимус выехал на участок дороги, пролегавший параллельно ущелью и проверил показатели дисплея заднего вида. Его догоняли, но на этом участке трека машинам было не разминуться, так что немного времени, чтобы поднажать, у него еще оставалось. Но, снова сверившись с дисплеем заднего вида, Родимус вдруг затормозил, уходя вбок к ущелью.  
— Мегз, гаси голограмму! — крикнул он, прежде чем трансформироваться. — Да вы какого болта творите?! — одна из машин позади Родимуса толкнула другую прямо в ущелье, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как, трансформировавшись, проехаться немного вниз по камням и схватить застрявшую перед неминуемым падением машину за капот.  
«В чем дело?» — скинул по коммлинку Мегатрон.  
«Белковые убиваются», — ответил Родимус, вытаскивая из кабины водительницу и ее заместительницу. Те принимали его помощь охотно, но почему-то все равно с недоверием, хоть явно были привычны к сожительству с огромными неорганиками.  
«А тебе какое дело? Ах да…» — Мегатрон на некоторое время прервал связь. — «Езжай дальше, как закончишь возиться. Сколько вперед ушло?»  
«Прекрати мной командовать».  
«Сколько вперед ушло?» — повторил Мегатрон, пока Родимус сам выбирался на дорогу. Вытащить машину он даже не попытался, только проводив ее взглядом вместе с недавними пассажирками, когда та сорвалась с камней в ущелье.  
— Ты что, одновременно и робот, и машина? — спросила водительница, оглядываясь. Мимо них пронеслись еще три машины участников. — А кто за рулем был?  
— Я был. Не проболтайтесь только, идет?  
— Заметано, чувак, ты нас все-таки вытащил, — ответила водительница, помогая напарнице, поранившей ногу, сесть на булыжник. — Но ты самая странная штука, что я видела за всю жизнь.  
— Это вы странные, — Родимус ткнул в пострадавших пальцем, чуть не начав перечислять, что ему кажется странным в белковых организмах. Но вовремя вспомнил, что ему еще надо выиграть заезд и, трансформировавшись, рванул восстанавливать свои позиции.  
«Мегз, прием. Четверо вперед ушли, и одни из них чуть не пришили двух других!»  
«Погода испортилась, у нас преимущество».  
Родимус не понял, какое преимущество может дать песчаный шторм, который уже было видно на горизонте, но направился прямиком туда.

Мегатрон трансформировался и довольно быстрым шагом направился к дороге. По показателям его геопозиции, он припарковался как раз неподалеку от того участка трека, на который скоро выйдут обогнавшие Родимуса участники. Паршивая погода ничуть не мешала кибертронцу, снабженному множеством других датчиков положения в пространстве, чем одно только зрение, так что Мегатрон успешно добрался до того участка дороги, который собирался перегородить своей альтформой.

«Родимус, прием. Тебе нужно объехать точку 43° 51′ 1″ N, 96° 23′ 59″ W».  
«Принято», — через небольшой отрезок времени Родимус вдруг понял, что мало того, что стал работать под началом Мегатрона, так еще и не имеет ни малейшего понятия что он затеял. — «Почему мне нужно объехать?»  
«Чтобы не врезаться в танк», — скинул в ответ Мегатрон, с неудовольствием в этот момент встретив в свой бронированный бок первую машину. Его не сильно интересовала сохранность белковых внутри, поскольку было очевидно, что именно из-за этих особей, пошедших на преступление, у Родимуса взыграло геройство. Для ни в чем неповинных участников, обогнавших их по воле случая, Мегатрон включил габаритные огни, позволившие трем другим машинам затормозить на достаточном, чтобы избежать столкновения, расстоянии.  
Родимус действительно объехал его, но опять затормозил чуть поодаль, открыв дверцу.  
«Сажай проекцию и уберись с дороги!»  
«Не все сразу», — ответил Мегатрон, не торопясь отъезжая с трека. Затора из машин должно было хватить на некоторое время, чтобы дать Родимусу фору, если он еще раз решит по дороге спасти котенка или посадить дерево.  
— Это что такое было?! — Родимус захлопнул дверцу за проекцией Мегатрона и газанул так, что тот ответил только после того, как сумел совладать со всеми своими сенсорами.  
— Ты отстал — я исправил ситуацию. Когда эта плавильня закончится?  
Родимус, похоже, тоже был не в восторге от инопланетных гонок, поэтому, наплевав на страховку, вырубил проекцию и пустил всю силу своих генераторов на то, чтобы поскорее их закончить. Финиш это действительно здорово приблизило, так что Мегатрон даже не успел хорошенько поразмыслить над тем сблеванет ли он в своей физической форме, или же современные голографические проекции, которые, поговаривают, можно даже полноценно использовать в интерфейсе, оснащены и такими замысловатыми функциями.  
— Ну ни хрена же себе эта крошка гоняет, — удивилась распорядительница гонок, когда Родимус выдворил из своего салона проекцию. Мегатрон снова пристроил свою голограмму к его капоту. — Победили девчонки на пижонской тачке!  
По толпе собравшихся прошел разочарованный гул, поскольку, видимо, на «пижонскую тачку» никто денег не ставил.  
— Ладно, не могли бы вы дать нам наши деньги и мы поедем? — нетерпеливо спросил Родимус. Кислый вид проекции Мегатрона и отсутствие у голограммы системы охлаждения при вполне исправной работе ее температурных сенсоров раздражали его все сильнее.  
— Эй, эй… Не гони, рыженькая, — ответила распорядительница гонок. — Сначала потери подсчитаем.  
Родимус сделал руками жест, будто хотел вцепиться кому-то в горло, но на полдороги передумал. Немного поводил голограмму из стороны в сторону и усадил ее рядом с проекцией Мегатрона на свой капот.  
— Ну, капитан, — Мегатрон повернул к нему голову своей проекции. Родимус опять счел ее лицо недопустимо симпатичным для того, чтобы одновременно так походить на Мегатрона. — Молодец, сработало.  
— Оттого, что ты меня хвалишь, еще паршивее становится.

***

— Один билет на личный транспорт с одним пассажиром и один талон на багаж, — Родимус махнул рукой в сторону стоявшего в очереди для неорганических спутников Мегатрона. Общим решением было вынесено, что Родимус поедет проекцией вместе с белковыми, а Мегатрон, танком вряд ли сошедший бы за личный транспорт, разделит с наемниками багажное отделение.  
— Один билет куда?  
— Луна 17 в рукаве Дельта галактики… — Родимус только хотел признаться, что запамятовал название галактики, где они оставили Лост Лайт, поскольку блоки его памяти явно были еще инфицированы генерацией человеческих имен, но служитель его прервал.  
— Ферос, Доминион, Арголис, Гамма… — необыкновенно неприятным голосом начал перечислять кассир.  
— Ферос! Ферос там рядом, давайте туда. Праймас…  
— Что, простите? — служитель билетного киоска впервые обратил к нему свое землистого цвета лицо. Родимус подумал, что опять прогадал с голограммой. Если в трущобах все выглядели хоть и устрашающе, но в общем довольно-таки обыкновенно для гуманоидов, в городе у всех преобладал оттенок кожи в гамме от грязно-белого, до отвратительно-серого.  
— Дыра у вас тут, говорю, несносная! — буквально вырвав из пальцев кассира еще не протянутые ему билеты, ответил Родимус. Мегатрон выжидающе посмотрел на него из очереди для неорганических спутников. Родимус поднял билеты над головой голограммы и вернул ее в свой салон.  
«Слушай, Мегз», — очереди на посадку на космический лайнер были раздельные для неоргаников и белковых с транспортом, так что пришлось снова активировать коммлинк. «А как бы ты все это провернул?»  
«Тебе правда интересно? У тебя был план, и он сработал», — скинул в ответ Мегатрон.  
«Я не на все 100 % им доволен».  
«Ну что ж… Видишь, слева от лайнера посадочная площадка шаттлов? Там минимум охраны, потому что это частный сектор, и каждый полагается на себя. Я бы воспользовался своим статусом преступника на этой планете, позаимствовал первый шаттл, зашедший на посадку, и еще вчера был бы на месте».  
«Но это нечестно», — все же зарычав мотором от раздражения, что не догадался до этого сам, ответил Родимус.  
«Это быстро. На твоем корабле могло произойти все, что угодно, пока ты здесь жертвуешь собой, пытаясь сохранить честность».  
«Ой, да заткнись», — Родимус отключил коммлинк и заехал на борт. По крайней мере, он не поедет в трюме, как некоторые.  
«И если ты не заметил, я отдал предпочтение твоему плану», — когда Родимус уже разместился в отведенном ему секторе, скинул ему Мегатрон.  
«Чтобы я не гундел или какое еще оскорбление ты для меня придумал?»  
«Потому что из двух имеющихся нужно было выбрать лучший», — ответил Мегатрон и отключил коммлинк. 


End file.
